1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC testing apparatus for testing a semiconductor integrated circuit device or other various types of electronic devices (hereinafter referred to as an "IC" as a representative example), more particularly relates to a probe card used for connecting a test head and a device under test.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of semiconductor integrated circuit devices are formed on a silicon wafer etc., then go through various processes such as dicing, wire bonding, and packaging to complete electronic devices. Such ICs are tested operationally before shipment. These tests of the ICs are conducted in either the state of the completed products or the wafer state.
As an IC testing apparatus for testing ICS in the wafer state, there is known the one disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 5-15431, for example. In this IC testing apparatus, zero insertion force connectors are attached to reduce the force for pressing a probe card provided with needles (pin contacts) from the test head and thereby poor contact due to deformation of the probe card is prevented.
In the conventional probe card, however, since the distance from the needles to the contacts of the zero insertion force connectors connected to the same was uneven, there was the problem that the impedances of the wiring patterns differed and the electrical characteristics fluctuated.